Various systems are used in applications, such as sports, motor vehicle operation, and the like, to help reduce injuries. For example, football players typically wear a football helmet and shoulder pads to minimize the risk of injury (e.g., due to collisions with other players, the ground, etc.) while playing. Similarly, motor vehicle operators such as motorcyclists often wear helmets to minimize the risk of injury (e.g., due to collisions with other motor vehicles, etc.) while driving.